smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
SML Movie: Bowser Junior's Nightmare
SML Movie Bowser Junior's Nightmare is the 4th episode of SML Fan Season 1. It is CuldeeFell13's first scary themed episode. Plot Junior, Cody, and Joseph are bored. Junior want's to watch Doofy the Dragon but Joseph and Cody don't want to. Then Cody wants to tell Scary stories. Junior and Joseph listen as Cody tells them "The Untold Story of Timothy". Long ago, in 1914, there was a little tank engine. He had the same shape as Thomas the tank engine, but he was painted silver, and had the number "0" on his side. His name was Timothy. He was an old but kind engine who lived on the "Haunted Southern Railway". He had to pick up passengers, so he had a bunch of coaches behind him. One by one, each passenger got on board. His driver yelled, "Full Steam ahead Timothy!" "Sure thing!" Timothy replied. They set off, when the were close to the next station, the driver applied the brakes. But then, it happened. Timothy didn't stop, he kept going faster and faster. "Timothy! What are you doing" His driver yelled. But Timothy didn't answer, he just kept on going. Soon they headed off the main line, and all the way to the unfinished bridge. His driver yelled, "Timothy! Don't do it, you'll kill us all". This time Timothy replied, but he had black eyes with blood coming out, he yelled in a low pitched voice. "I"LL SEND YOU ALL TO THE GRAVE YARDS!!!" And fell off the bridge. Timothy, his driver, his fireman, and all passengers were killed. And every year, on the date of the accident 3/5/1914, Timothy runs again as a warning to others, plunging into the gap, shrieking like a lost soul. Junior doesn't believe the story but Cody said when he was only 3, he saw Timothy running down the old Railway with black eyes with blood coming out. Chef PeePee comes in and tells Junior to go to bed, Junior asks if Cody and Joseph can sleep over tonight. Chef PeePee agrees and all 3 go to bed. When Junior fell asleep, he had a nightmare. Junior was in the middle of a foggy area, he then hears a whistle. It was Thomas'. Thomas came up, he was as big as an original Locomotive, Thomas says somethings not right, and Junior hops into Thomas' cab and they set off. Thomas and Junior where about to cross a bridge, when they saw. It was Timothy, he was the same size as Thomas. He stared at Junior and Thomas, then he chased after them. Thomas chuffed as fast as he could with Junior inside of him, but he was going so fast that he didn't see where he was going. Soon Thomas was off the rails. Junior was Okay, soon Thomas told Junior to run, Junior wanted to stay with Thomas but he had no choice, he ran and left Thomas behind. While Junior was running, he heard Thomas' screams. Thomas was killed by Timothy. Junior was crying, then he was mad, he wanted to kill Timothy for what he did. So he came up with a plan. Junior was at a bridge, he was carrying Dynamite. Timothy was on the rails, he saw Junior, and ran up at him. Junior grabbed the Dynamite and threw it at Timothy, Timothy was dead.